You Matter To Me
by lordhiddles
Summary: When Cato confronted Clove one night on why she was acting so indignant lately, he was surprised of her answer. But he was not the only one. Clato Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here.

* * *

Clove's dark eyes watched as those two figures sit by the fire, laughing. She went back to the log she had sunk her knives in, leaving holes and marks on it. Of course, the sight of Glimmer flirting and being all over Cato made her want to claw her pretty little face off. Though, there was no way she's going to admit it. Not even to herself.

Clove heard Glimmer's high-pitched voice loudly as she cachinnated. "Keep it down!" Clove snapped her voice sharper than usual. She even surprised herself with her sudden change of tone.

Their heads jerked towards her. Even in the darkness of the night, Clove could see a frown upon Cato's face. His eyes met hers for a moment; something she couldn't make up was deep buried in his gaze. "Yeah, I think it's enough. We better get some sleep," said Cato.

Marvel put out the fire. Soon, Glimmer was asleep, resting her head on Cato's arms. Clove had positioned herself as far away from them as possible, but still in range if anything happens. She wasn't going to let her disgust get in the way of survival.

She couldn't bring herself to sleep. With her hand holding one of her knives, she turned to the side only to find Cato's blue eyes lingering on her. He gazed her for long, the District 2 boy didn't take his eyes off of her, even for a split second.

They just stared for a while. And it made Clove felt some sort of comfort. She hadn't even realised a smile had crept up on her face before Cato smiled back. She felt a warm bliss down at the pit of her stomach, and she was slightly enjoying it. Seconds later, he managed to break free from Glimmer's grasp and he made his way towards her quietly, breaking a few branches on the way. But he still hasn't taken his gaze off her. "Can't sleep?"

Clove sat up and shook her head. She looked down and played with the dry crumbling leaves beneath her, tearing it to shreds. There was a pause until Cato finally said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, keeping her head down. Of course something was wrong, Clove knew that and she lied anyway. But she also knew that Cato wouldn't believe her so quickly.

"Don't lie. Tell me."

"What if I don't want to? What are you going to do about it?" She snapped back and looked up, only to meet his gaze for a second before curving the corners of her lips to form a smug little smirk.

Cato leaned closer, passing through Clove's personal space. His face was so close to hers, and his lips were only inches from hers. Her hand instinctively gripped on her knife tightly. "Do you want to find out?" he replied with a tone he had never used on her. Only to the other tributes who had their lives on his mercy. It was full of harshness, arrogance, but there was a hint of… Lust.

It sent shivers down her spine, making her curse under her breath. Her breathing became heavy as Cato came closer, slimming the gap separating them.

Before she could recover, Cato had already jumped on her. He sat on her as he pinned both her hands down, positioning it above her head. Clove swore and grunted. "Get off!" she exclaimed while trashing beneath his weigh.

"Not until you tell me what's on your mind, sweetheart," he said with a low, deep, and husky voice. His blue eyes pierced through her, she felt like as if he was staring right into her.

She wondered if someone could crush people to death. It is possible in this case, since Cato is two times her size and he was well aware of it.

"Come one, choke it out. I could easily squash you to death, you know. If I want to, I could easily break you like a stick. You're just so… small and fragile."

"I am not!" she shrieked loudly. The girl was suddenly burning with anger, for she was not going to accept being called fragile. Yes, she was small but it was an advantage to her. Her petite figure allowed her to run as swiftly as the wind. But she was not going to accept _fragile_. Cato pressed his weigh on her even more and then she finally screamed out, "Fine! Get off and I'll tell you if it's so important to you."

Cato jumped off her body, leaving her breathless. Once she has sat back up, he said, "Your thoughts are always important to me."

Clove looked up at him in surprise. She had never thought anything about her mattered to him in any way. She held back a smile and sighed. "It's just her."

"Who?"

"Her!"

He raised an eyebrow. "The girl from 12?" he asked, slightly puzzled.

"No! God, Cato." Clove turned her glare towards Glimmer. "Her."

"Oh," was all he said. He stared at her, clearly waiting for her to continue. But he still looked confused.

"She's just so clingy and annoying. It makes me want to rip her throat out. I never liked her."

He raised an eyebrow again. "Then do it. You can. You're stronger than her. You could even do it right now," he mumbled with a smirk.

She shook her head, avoiding his gaze. "Then, you would hunt me down. She's your girlfriend," she quipped. "And like you said, you could break me like a stick."

Cato laughed sarcastically. "No, she's not. She's nobody to me. Just some spoiled rich girl from 1 who thinks she can actually win this thing."

Clove couldn't hold back her smirk on his reply.

"And what about her being clingy?" he asked, changing the subject.

"She's clingy to you, being all over you, and touching you, all the damn time. It's not… It's a game, Cato! We're here to kill. Not to act like two crazed teenage lovers. Besides, District 12 already got that covered," she said flatly.

"Why do you even care?" he asked with a twisted smile.

"I-I don't know," she said slowly, staggering on her own words. "All I know is I just want her off you." Those words came out of her mouth before she could stop it. It slipped past her lips before she could give it a second thought.

"Really?" There was a clear arrogance and smug in his voice, something Clove had always found irritating. Clove didn't reply. She just kept her head down while tearing up the leaves.

"Maybe I will…" Cato finally said after a moment of silence. "I will make her stay away. And besides, maybe I was only doing to, erm, nevermind."

"To what?" she looked up, glancing at him through her eyelashes. "You were only doing it to do what, Cato?"

When Cato didn't answer, Clove remembered his threat to her. Her fingers found the knife and curled around it, slowly taking it out. "Tell me, Cato," she continued in her most dangerous voice as possible. She slowly took out the knife, making sure Cato got a glance of it.

"Maybe I was only doing it to make you jealous," he sighed and his voice trailed off.

Clove blinked, slightly taken aback. This was not the answer she was expecting. She was suddenly filled with joy once she has realised that she mattered to Cato completely. Her jealousy ceased to exist as it was replaced by slight happiness within. She never felt that emotion anymore since she was reaped. Cato found her other hand and grabbed it gently, entangling their fingers together. An unmistakeable smile grew on both their faces as Clove murmured, "Congratulations. It worked."


End file.
